


Starting Over

by FoxRafer



Series: Starting Over [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was helping my mom clean up a bit and found some of my stuff still at her house, including some articles I had saved about several people who were losing their homes as part of the Times Square redevelopment in New York. I'm not saying that Times Square in the 80s was the best place in the world. However, I do believe that the city could have attacked crime and cleaned up the area without displacing so many people who had nowhere else to go. *steps off soap box*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Last New Years

**Author's Note:**

> I was helping my mom clean up a bit and found some of my stuff still at her house, including some articles I had saved about several people who were losing their homes as part of the Times Square redevelopment in New York. I'm not saying that Times Square in the 80s was the best place in the world. However, I do believe that the city could have attacked crime and cleaned up the area without displacing so many people who had nowhere else to go. *steps off soap box*

Viggo hung his keys on the hook by the door as he entered their small studio and dropped the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. Sean had the late shift this week and would be home just before midnight, and Viggo wanted to have everything ready for their quiet New Year's celebration.

This was their last New Year's Eve in this apartment, so he had splurged at the store, wanting to make this a special night. Viggo turned the oven on and removed two Bosc pears from his shopping bag. Sean loved pears but they were often too pricey to buy. Tonight Viggo would bake them with a little maple syrup and cinnamon and serve them over vanilla ice cream. He took the bottle of sparkling cider out of the bag and placed it on the kitchen table with their two coffee mugs.

Once the pears were in the oven, he found their favorite jazz station on the radio, and made a quick pass through the apartment to clean up any obvious messes. The apartment was small and sparsely furnished with no more than a sofa bed, a couple of chairs and a dining table, plus several milk cartons serving as both storage and extra seating. Some closely treasured knick knacks adorned the shelf by the dingy window and many books were piled neatly on the floor. Scattered throughout were a few handmade decorations for the holidays, carefully cut from paper or culled from dollar stores. It's colder than what could be considered comfortable, but they find ways of warming themselves even when the draft from the window blows out candles and pilot lights.

Viggo pulled the final items from the bag - a small package of pork shoulder, collard greens and a can of black eyed peas for their traditional first meal in the new year. Combining everything in a saucepan, he added a few seasonings and made a makeshift "stew." Covering the pot, Viggo set it on a back burner and fished out their plates and silverware just as Sean walked in, cold and tired from his walk home.

Sean's face had been set in a grim scowl but quickly brightened at the sight of his love. He closed the door and stepped forward enfolding Viggo in his arms. They held each other tightly for several moments, massaging tense muscles and warming cold skin. The inviting smells from the kitchen finally drew them apart, and as Viggo dished up the dessert, Sean poured the cider. They settled down on the sofa relishing this time together, pouring all of their love into every whispered word and gentle touch.

Before finding each other they had struggled, both without a home, regular meals a luxury. The same fate that had cast them on the street also threw them together, and with the added strength they received from their commitment and belief in each other they had managed to get here: steady jobs and a roof over their heads. It wasn't much but it was home. Now the building was condemned, one of many that stood in the way of turning Times Square into a giant yuppie mall, scrubbing every bit of character and diversity from it's streets.

There had been rage, tears, resignation. In the end they clung to one another, and while still unsure where they would be living in a few short months Sean and Viggo were determined not to lose what was most important to them. Instead of despair they resolved to enjoy each moment they had left in their home, the place they had shaped with their willpower and love. So as the ball dropped and the new year began they kissed deeply and reverently, rediscovering and cherishing the other. And as they ate their first meal, hoping for all the good fortune the traditional foods were supposed to bring, they toasted their future, gaining strength and sustenance from their bond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but sap

Since receiving notice that they would have to leave their home, Sean was, at times, dangerously close to losing it. His temper spiraled into all too familiar territory, and if not for both wanting to protect Viggo and not subject him to his destructive behavior, he knew he'd be fucked by now. Viggo was able to calm him just by his existence; being near him or thinking of him gave Sean instant stability. For this and so much more, Sean was truly grateful.

His shift over, Sean walked down the street shoving his hands deeper in his coat pockets to ward out the cold. Ordinarily he'd be heading straight home, but this week he had a temporary second job at a consignment shop. He grimaced remembering how unhappy Viggo had been when he told him about the job, concerned about having less time to look for a new apartment but more hurt that Sean didn't seem to mind having less time to spend with each other.

"If he knew I wasn't really getting paid he'd be even more pissed off," Sean mumbled under his breath as he walked into the store. He nodded to Charlie behind the counter and headed for the storeroom, where he spent the next couple of hours helping to organize the stock, create an accurate inventory, and help with any extra odd jobs. This was his last day at the store, and tonight he would receive his compensation: the beautiful embossed leather journal that caught his eye a few days ago.

Viggo wrote every day, sometimes just random ideas that came into his head, sometimes poems or parts of stories. Since Sean knew him Viggo had filled numerous spiral notebooks, and he knew that for Viggo putting his thoughts down on paper kept him grounded and positive. Whenever Viggo would share a few passages with him, Sean loved him even more, stunned at the words and the way his skin flushed and his eyes glistened as he read. Sean felt honored to be allowed so fully into his world, and wanted him to have something equally magical for his writing. So when he saw the journal in the shop window, he knew he had to find a way to buy it. The owner was more than happy to exchange a few hours work for the item and now Sean happily held the book in his arms as he made his way home.

When Sean arrived the apartment was empty, so he paced, cleaned, straightened and restraightened, and finally forced himself to sit down and read. The book was quickly abandoned, however, and he settled on nervously fiddling with the hem of his sweater. From time to time he touched the journal, wrapped loosely in a plastic bag, as if needing to be reassured it wouldn't disappear before his lover returned. As soon as the familiar jangle of keys was heard outside the door, Sean was out of his chair, taking Viggo's bag and helping him remove his coat the moment he walked in.

"Hey. What's going on?" Viggo asked, slightly amused at Sean's attention and nervous energy.

"Do you want to know why I took that temporary job at the second-hand shop, Viggo?"

This is out of the blue, Viggo thought, but simply nodded, encouraging Sean to continue.

"I wanted you to finally have something truly deserving of your beautiful writing," he said, his voice suddenly too quiet even to his own ears. "In exchange for the week at the shop, I got you this." He handed Viggo the package then took a step back, tightly squeezing his hands to keep them from shaking.

Viggo removed the journal from the bag and froze, the plastic quietly dropping to the floor at his feet. He sunk into the chair and reverently stroked the cover, rubbed his palm along its hand-bound edge. The paper was thick and lightly mottled, the slight texture feeling perfect under his fingers. He looked at Sean, now kneeling in front of him, and tried to thank him, tell him how amazing a gift this was, but couldn't find the words. Sean simply brushed the hair out of Viggo's eyes and smiled. "You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goofy sap and 70s music

Sean was agitated, having spent another day looking for apartments and coming up empty yet again. "We don't have time for this."

"Of course we do," Viggo said, as he rummaged through their cassettes, finally raising one triumphantly. "The song's not that long."

"We've been out all day. I'm tired and frustrated. And you have to get up early tomorrow."

Viggo grabbed the tape recorder from the table and walked toward Sean. "Still, not that long."

"And if we're going to stay up, we should go through the paper to look for apartments."

"We've circled everything we can afford in this paper. And we'll do it again tomorrow. And the day after that. Tonight we have an anniversary to mark." Viggo inserted the tape in the player, snapping it shut with probably more vehemence then necessary. He's too tired to have this debate but he's definitely not about to lose it either.

"This is just so ..."

"Soooo ... ?"

"It's just not ... I don't know."

"Sit." Viggo pushed Sean down onto the sofa, put on his best "stern schoolmaster" look until Sean laughed, then plopped down next to him, swinging his legs across Sean's lap. "Tell me what today is."

Sean tried to glare at his lover but it quickly turned into a smile, the delight and joy in Viggo's eyes contagious. "Three years ago today I told you I loved you for the first time."

"And how did you tell me."

"I sang you a song."

Viggo pressed play on the recorder and settled back further on the arm of the sofa as the music started playing.

Sean blushed and ducked his head, but as the lyrics started he joined in, quietly at first but slowly with more relish, enjoying Viggo's rapt attention and broad smile. He gently massaged Viggo's denim-clad calves, one hand slowly sliding up to rest on his thigh.

As the music faded, Viggo stopped the machine and tucked it behind him as he sat up, pulling Sean to him and fervently stealing his breath. He pulled away slightly, their lips a hair's breadth apart.

"I never would've pegged you as a Bread fan."

"It was the one song I could remember that said everything I felt, that I _still_ feel. Too corny?"

"No, 'cause I'm-a want you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I was hoping to find this song somewhere so those of you who don't know it could hear it (and those of you who do know it could enjoy) but no luck (when it comes to music online I might as well be living in the stone ages). I don't belong to any music download sites and I don't own this album so the lyrics will have to do.
> 
> Bread, Baby I'm-a Want You
> 
> Baby, I'm-a want you  
> Baby, I'm-a need you  
> You're the only one I care enough to hurt about  
> Maybe I'm-a crazy  
> But I just can't live without
> 
> Your lovin' and affection  
> Givin' me direction  
> Like a guiding light to help me through my darkest hour  
> Lately I'm-a prayin'  
> That you'll always be a-stayin' beside me
> 
> Used to be my life was just emotions passing by  
> Feeling all the while and never really knowing why
> 
> Lately I'm-a prayin'  
> That you'll always be a-stayin' beside me
> 
> Used to be my life was just emotions passing by  
> Then you came along you made me laugh  
> And made me cry  
> You taught me why
> 
> Baby, I'm-a want you  
> Baby, I'm-a need you
> 
> Oh, it took so long to find you, baby
> 
> Baby, I'm-a want you  
> Baby, I'm-a need you


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little back story, and a lot of tension and angst

By the time he was twenty his temper was running his life. Lost jobs, lost friends, one too many arrests: he was drifting and his family gave up hope. Sean came to the US to start over, used the last of his money to fly to New York and an uncle's promise of a job and a place to stay. But when he arrived his uncle's offer had grown cold, and Sean was adrift, lost in the darkness of the uncompromising New York streets.

Over the years his parents reconciled and forgave. They finally answered one of Sean's letters and he eagerly wrote back, wanting them to know about the man who shared his heart. Their response was brief: there was an open offer for a ticket back home and a fresh start, but "that man" was not welcome. Sean was disappointed to say the least but, at Viggo's insistence, continued to send the occasional letter.

Viggo was an unexpected surprise, a light that helped keep the shadows at bay. At first a kindred spirit, then a confidant; the realization of love a shock and a blessing. His greatest fear was that Viggo would wake up and realize he could do anything he wanted, have anyone he wanted; would decide he'd had enough of this broken man, and leave him behind as he grew in confidence.

 

Viggo's road here had been much less turbulent, but no less overwhelming. He had been a transient child, moving at least twice a year until his thirteenth birthday. It was then that his mother and father abandoned any thought of being caregivers and left him with his grandparents. He survived, many would say thrived, and found his artistic passion in college. But by the time he was nineteen, self-doubt had taken hold and every day became a challenge he soon could not find the will to meet.

He dropped out of school and wandered, disconnected from himself. There were disappointments and trials, and his confidence faded, his feeling of self-worth all but non-existent. He lost contact with everyone in his life, and over time had constructed a wall around himself, allowing depression to isolate him and extinguish his joy for life.

Sean was a gift from above, someone who made Viggo feel strong and capable. He recognized their innate bond from the start, welcomed the comfort of another that naturally grew to love. His greatest fear was that Sean would wake up finally tired of the struggle; would contact his parents and take them up on their offer, and leave Viggo behind.

 

Together they were more than they had ever dreamed possible, each complimenting and balancing the others strengths and weaknesses. Life taught them not to trust, yet somehow they knew instinctively that this was an exception. They intuitively knew how to console, encourage and care for the other. Their friendship brought protection and relief from loneliness, their love a sanctuary for damaged hearts.

But this strong connection also meant they knew exactly which buttons to push, how to rile and inflame. Their relationship was stronger for the arguments and fights, but they were not immune to deep-seated fears and insecurities, which preyed on them during moments of weakness. Their love provided strength, but even the strongest foundations can be cracked or broken.

 

Six weeks and counting until the vacate deadline. Six weeks and all the hard work of the last few years would mean nothing.

The city was supposed to help them. The city's assistance was not forthcoming, choices were few and far between.

And their options were becoming smaller every day; their faith dwindling.

And the days kept passing and they were no closer to a solution, to finding a way to survive this.

And the stress was mounting, and as much as they tried to keep each other safe they began to tire.

And sarcastic comments started to offend, and with offense came anger, and with anger came fights.

And the day came when the dam broke and Sean struck the one blow that may not heal. He had a way out, he didn't have to be stuck here, he could start again.

And he watched as Viggo's eyes lost their light and he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst; there's talk of someone in the past dying, but obviously not one of our boys. I've messed a bit with how Riverside Park is laid out near 72nd street but we can pretend.

Sean found him exactly where he expected to, sitting on "his" bench in Riverside Park looking at the Hudson River. He always came here when he needed to be alone, but Sean couldn't risk waiting him out this time. He'd cut too deep and needed to mend the wound as quickly as possible.

He watched from a distance for a few minutes, noticing the slump of Viggo's shoulders and his twisting hands. It could've been nothing more than a subtle feeling in the air, a current only he could feel, but Sean could tell when Viggo knew he was there. He waited a minute more before walking over needing to be sure Viggo wouldn't leave and that he was ready to talk.

Sean sat making sure their knees touched, testing the waters. When Viggo didn't move away, Sean let out a shaky breath.

"I know you didn't mean it," Viggo said, his voice steady but quiet. "I know if you really wanted to take your parents' offer you would've left ages ago."

"It's that I actually said it," Sean interrupted, wanting to make it clear he understood. "That I deliberately wanted to hurt you."

"We've fought before. We've both said things we regretted. But somehow we've avoided saying the big things, the things that go straight to the heart."

"No excuses, Viggo. I should never have said it."

"But you did."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment. Joggers and dog walkers passed, both acknowledging and ignoring the men on the bench. The river was placid, almost serene, a stark contrast to the tumultuous energy between them. But Sean took comfort that Viggo still hadn't pulled away.

"I'm scared that this is all going to shit and I'm not going to be able to protect you." Sean's voice sounded almost foreign to him, dry and choked deep in his throat.

"What're you talking about **'protect'** me," Viggo said angrily. "I don't need your protection." He stood and walked across the path to the railing.

Sean lifted his eyes from the pavement and studied his lover's back, the tension clearly evident. He had no choice now; he had to tell Viggo, make him understand. He knew they both had things from their past that they hadn't talked about, but the idea of finally telling this story to Viggo made him numb.

Slowly pushing himself to his feet, he once again joined Viggo, leaning his back against the rail so he could see his face as he spoke. He waited until Viggo's stance shifted slightly, an indication he was still listening.

"Before we met I knew a guy named Patrick; we met in a squat in the East Village and became friends, looked out for each other. He was an alcoholic; he'd get a little money and it'd be gone before you knew it. Vodka was his preferred poison but he'd drink anything even halfway resembling booze. I remember ..."

"Sean. Please, I know you're telling me this for a reason but I doubt it's this." Viggo was now turned in his direction, a lot of the anger gone from his face, and Sean felt a flood of relief and hope wash through him.

"Sorry. Right. So, Patrick used to set up shop at Washington Square Park and had a regular who would always buy him something to eat or a hot cup of coffee. Never gave him money 'cause he'd guessed where it would go, but always talked to him and helped him when he could. He managed to convince Patrick to start going to meetings with him, and Patrick actually did it. After a while he stopped drinking and he was looking healthier and it was great.

"This man, Patrick's friend, he helped him find a job at this bookstore. They let him use the bathroom to wash up every morning and before he got his first check they gave him a letter to confirm his employment so he could find an apartment. It was all turning around and he offered to let me stay with him once he found a place, help me get a fresh start."

Suddenly, Sean started to cry and turned away from the walk to face the river, embarrassed by the unexpected display of emotion. He hadn't thought about this for some time, and he thought his tears had long since dried up. Viggo instinctively moved closer, giving Sean more of a shield from stranger's eyes, and squeezed his shoulder. After a few minutes, Sean felt able to continue.

"He had to wait a week to move in, and his friend offered to let him sleep on his couch in the meantime. He should have gone, he **would** have gone if it weren't for me. A lot of guys were being hassled then, getting beat up, and he didn't want to leave me on my own. Three days later these kids ... he was walking back to the building we were sleeping in and some kids ... there was no reason for it. They just attacked him 'cause they could, and then left him to die on the sidewalk. I looked for him half the night and the next morning went to his job. They told me what had happened."

Viggo wrapped his arm around Sean not caring what people passing might think. "I'm so sorry, Sean. He sounds like a great friend, a good man."

Sean smiled weakly and roughly rubbed his eyes with his hands. "And he died because of me, and I won't let the same thing happen to you."

"Now you've lost me."

"I know the room in the group house is still available, Vig. I know your boss managed to get them to hold it for you."

"How do you know that?"

"The day I was late to see that apartment in Washington Heights, I called to let you know but missed you. Your boss asked me if I was going to see you later, asked me to try and convince you to take the room."

"Shit."

"No, it's perfect. I know I'm holding you back, Vig. You're ready for so much more and with a real house, some real security ..."

"God, you're such a fucking idiot."

"Just listen."

"No. No, now it's my turn." Viggo turned them back toward the benches across the path, but then headed past and continued walking, guiding them further into the park. "Can't you see that as much as you think you want me to move into that house, the idea of it is killing you? You've been growing more and more sullen ever since I told you about that room, losing your temper and starting fights. But hear me, Sean. The offer was made and rejected. Do you really think I could just leave you? What the hell have we been doing for the past few years if not creating a life together. Do you even know what that means?"

"I know that I'd do anything to keep you safe. I know that we're quickly running out of time and that you have the chance to move into another place right now. What happens if we don't find a place in the next few weeks? Take the room, Viggo. We can still keep looking but in the meantime you'll be ok."

By then they had reached the other side of an empty playground. Viggo turned on Sean, pulling him to a stop with a firm hand on his upper arm.

"And what's to say one of the guys in the house won't decide to go off his meds and kill me in my sleep one night. Or a mugger shoots me as I walk home because I don't have anything to give him. It wasn't your fault that Patrick died; you don't know that he wouldn't have been attacked even if he had moved into his friend's apartment. Hell, I could be killed anywhere, anytime, and you can't stop that. I don't need you to protect me, Sean. I only need you to love me."

"It's because I love you that I want to make sure you don't end up out here again."

"I know. But just as you would never accept your parents' offer, I could never take that room. We're in this together. How could I go to sleep at night wondering where you were, wondering if you had found someplace warm and dry for the night?"

Sean turned his head, not able to keep looking into Viggo's eyes. He had to find a way to make Viggo take that room, he had to find a way to keep him from harm.

"If our roles were reversed," Viggo continued, his voice softer, "if you could move into that house and I was back on the street, how would you feel?"

Sean's head whipped back around, his heart cold merely at the thought. _I would die._ He finally saw the pain, the haunted expression in his lover's eyes. As much as Viggo had grown since they met, no matter how much stronger he was, he and Sean were still dependent on each other to maintain that strength. He needed Sean as much as Sean needed him.

He wrapped his hand around the back of Viggo's neck and pulled him closer. "I'm so sorry, Viggo. So fucking sorry."

They kissed briefly, tenderly, then simply held tight to each other, whispering apologies and endearments, feeding from the other's energy and strength to heal any remaining scars. Emotionally exhausted, they finally pulled apart, and with one final kiss headed home, once again ready to tackle their challenges together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight diversion but I always wanted the boys to welcome a new family member.

It's one of the stupidest decisions they could make. It will only make their apartment hunt that much more difficult. They don't even know if they'll be able to afford it. But when Sean stooped down and pulled the tiniest kitten either of them had ever seen out from between two parked cars, they knew they were going to keep it. Any doubt Viggo might have had quickly disappeared at the look of utter joy and protectiveness on his partner's face.

The cat's a mostly black tortoise shell, with orange highlights and a tuft of white on its chest. Matted fur and missing clumps, it looked soaked to the bone even though it hadn't rained since that morning. But out of all the people who passed by it chose to call to them, and in its eyes they saw nothing but trust and hope. So even though it wasn't the smart thing to do, Viggo and Sean let themselves be adopted by a cat.

Sean began rummaging in the kitchen for something a cat could eat while Viggo cut down a box and started shredding paper for a makeshift litter pan. Their new roommate huddled under the table, not quite sure about the new space but still pleased to be inside. The smell of tuna quickly got its attention, however, and before Sean could react the kitten ran up his jean-clad leg to get to the fish. He looked at the animal on the counter in shock, then caught Viggo's eye and they both started laughing.

Over the next couple of days they managed to find a few necessities for their new addition. They found an old baking pan to replace the cut-down box, and a little bartering with the pet store owner (and a lot of Sheffield charm) gave them food and litter in exchange for making a few local deliveries on the weekend. She was incredibly helpful, even after she realized the two gorgeous men were actually a couple. She agreed to look over the little one, told them it's a girl, and although not a doctor didn't see any outward signs of illness. Plus she gave them the name and number of a non-profit that could help get the kitten spayed when the time came. They knew they'd need to add a vet item to their budget, but for now they were happy her appetite was strong and her fur already starting to soften and be more lustrous. She was more than happy with the toys they gave her, playing for hours with the plastic ring from milk bottles and wadded up tin foil.

Viggo and Sean named her Madison for the street where she found them and she seemed to approve. They were one family now, three strays together and a perfect fit. Her many moods were both entertaining and comforting. One moment she was the picture of contentment, lounging on the back of the sofa bed, eyes half closed, kneading and purring. Next she had a mad look in her eyes, her head slightly cocked, and they knew she was ready to attack. And although she complicated their lives, they felt like she brought them luck as well, as if saving her from the street brought a shift in their fortunes. For the first time in weeks they felt hopeful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two months I'm finally giving the boys some closure. I'm really attached to them, so I imagine I'll be checking in on them from time to time. But for now, this is their story. I hope you like the conclusion and thanks to everyone who followed along.

It was a white brick six floor walk up in Spanish Harlem, too far uptown to make walking to work feasible but far enough from the current wave of gentrification to make it affordable. After months of disappointments and frustrations, of scornful looks from landlords judging them because of their "sketchy" pasts or their "lifestyle," Sean and Viggo finally found a place they could call home.

In the end it was Madison they had to thank for finally defeating the New York housing market. Their friend at the pet store knew the owner of the building, and when told of the vacancy they wasted no time in heading uptown to see the apartment. The neighborhood was colorful and noisy, and the owner of the bodega at the corner was like the local welcome wagon, making them feel at home even before they knew their application had been approved.

For a couple of days they made the rounds of the grocery and liquor stores, snagging empty boxes to pack up their belongings. Viggo’s boss lent them a van for an afternoon, and when moving day came they were physically ready to go but found it difficult to get started. This was their home, and despite hardships they had turned it into a place filled with love and compassion. They had grown within these walls, become more of the men they were meant to be, and every inch of the studio was close to their hearts.

They sat together in the middle of the empty room holding each other tight, trying to imprint everything to memory. The loose knob on the bathroom door, the rattling of the glass in the window on particularly windy days, the dip in the floor that sent loose change careening into the kitchen. An irritated yowl and hard head butt to the thigh broke them from their reverie. Smiling at Madison's impatience, they stood as one, Viggo scooping her into the makeshift carrier and Sean taking one last look through the apartment to make sure nothing was left. They said their goodbyes to the apartment, and with one final kiss left their first home.

So now they were here at the white brick second-floor walk up facing the street. It's another studio but slightly larger, with a tub in the middle of the kitchen covered with a hinged piece of wood and an arch separating the kitchen area from the front room. Madison skulks across the floor investigating every crevice and corner, the smells and sounds of this place so different she needs a little time to adjust and make it hers. They dump all of their possessions in the middle of the kitchen, not yet ready to begin sorting and planning and too tired to do more than wash their hands and flop on the sofa. Viggo pulls Sean to him, holding him securely against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing under his palms. They close their eyes and allow themselves the luxury of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was at least one apartment in New York back in the 80s that had a tub in the kitchen covered with a piece of wood. When I first started looking for my own place (before I gave up and began answering adds for a roommate instead) I saw an apartment in Spanish Harlem just like this. I didn't move there for a bunch of reasons, but you'd be surprised at the types of apartments that were available in my price range, including one with a communal bathroom out in the hall. Ya gotta love New York.


End file.
